clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tops Tower
Tops Tower is a famous monument & a tower where many, many meetings are held, especially for the UnitedTerra Parliament. It is located in central New Club Penguin, UnitedTerra, where many more famous things are. It is very tall, and although it looks very thin from the outside, it is actually quite big in the inside. The tower was named after the city's youngest hero, Topz. Ninjinian used to live here, and also grew up here (and built it!) until he moved out recently. Many more groups hold meetings & other gatherings such as the Terrain Spy Union and the Penguin Police Troop. There are many top secrets held in this building, which is why it's heavily guarded. Background Levels & Rooms There are 100 levels (or floors) and many, many, many rooms in Tops Tower. Some, especially Administrator Kai, get lost in the building (he got a map of the building by bribing Ninjinian with cookies). On each floor entrance there is a board with shows you where is where (though Kai can't reach to see them). Some Minus Levels :Transferred from the Terrain Spy Union. Not much actually know where the "Minus Levels" are, the truth is, that they are underground, directly below Tops Tower. To get to the Level. There is a door on the first level. It actually leads to the basement, but there is a hidden compartment in the floor. By removing one of the tiles of the floor, it reveals the compartment. There is a red button to press. Press that and the walls will slit out once. After 5 seconds, it will close again. Press the button again and it will open again. This time revealing an electronic door. This leads towards the Minus Levels. The reason to press it twice is because of trespassers, or penguins who stumble upon it accidentally. After the door opens, there is usually a red penguin by the door. If he is not there, the penguin entering needs to have their ID card with the, (you need it when the guard is there too). Use the ID card and press the ID card towards a scanner. Many have stolen ID's who are not permitted to enter the Minus Levels. So that no intruders enter, the last things to do is swipe the card in a hidden compartment, which is located in the roof of the door. Swipe it and then do your "flipper-recognition" scan, and then enter. Rooftop of Leisure Trivia * The tower, in fact, is very high in voltage, and could destroy the entire New Club Penguin with a push of a button on the top of the tower, crumbling the city & tower themselves. :* It controls & holds all the electricity in New * It is said that [[Ninjinian created both the Zero Reverse Tower and Tops Tower himself. * Tops Tower has its own telenacle which handles all of the nations power and television systems in conjunction with the Zero Reverse Telenacle. They use gigabishops instead of Teranarchs, however, because UTR isn't THAT big. * Mayor Crepsley never knew there was a pool & a "Rooftop of Leisure" See also * UnitedTerra Parliament * Giant Pen * AIA * UTOOSA * Rex Goodwin * UnitedTerra Category:Rooms Category:Places